


Under the Sea

by BlockWritesShance



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Angst, Keith and Antok, M/M, Mention of death of minor characters, Submarine!AU, You Decide, angst or sex, implied drowning, open ended story, shance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-25
Updated: 2018-12-25
Packaged: 2019-09-25 02:30:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,358
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17112731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlockWritesShance/pseuds/BlockWritesShance
Summary: “That’s fine,” Lance waved a hand, grimacing as he took a sip. He tilted his head to look back at the screen behind him. “I tried to get a message out to COMSUBALT, but there was no answer, I even used the emergency channels. Shiro, I... I don’t think we’re going to get off this ocean floor.”





	Under the Sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [SpicyRedPaladin](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpicyRedPaladin/gifts).



> The title is definitely a pun. Also: The information below is from websites I’ve picked for information. Feel free to google it!!! 
> 
> I wrote this for SpicyRedPaladin because they said I couldn’t make them cry twice in 24 hours. This was originally only going to be on tumblr, but what with my blog getting tagged as explicit I’m moving over all of my tumblr specials to here. Enjoy!

It had been three days since the reactor on the USS Voltron had stopped working. The nukes on the sub were in a frenzy trying to figure out what went wrong. Lance hadn’t seen Hunk or Pidge in five days; something that was extremely hard to do in the isolated space of a Submarine.

“Lance, Captain wants you to try sending a message out again.” Shiro pokes his head into the radio room, knocking lightly to make sure Lance was still awake. Clutches in his hand was a steaming coffee cup.

“Oh god, you’re a literal angel. Put the crypto sign up and get your butt in here,” Lance turned in his small chair, letting himself sag as Shiro shut the door tightly behind himself. It was just the two of them now.

“Sorry if it’s a little bitter, they’ve run out of creamer and sugar.” Shiro frowned, passing the cup over as he sat down in the chair next to Lance. Papers scattered the desks around them, binders open to different instruction as machines whirred in the background. Lights flashed red with warning around them, systems down from where they were resting on the bottom of the ocean.

“That’s fine,” Lance waved a hand, grimacing as he took a sip. He tilted his head to look back at the screen behind him. “I tried to get a message out to COMSUBALT, but there was no answer, I even used the emergency channels. Shiro, I... I don’t think we’re going to get off this ocean floor.”

Shiro stares at the side of Lance’s face, admiring the way that the lights from the monitor made his skin flash brown to blue to red. After a moment, Lance tilted his head and their eyes connected. Shiro found himself staring into a blue deeper than the ocean itself, his breath halting in his chest.

“So, we’re going to die down here.”

It wasn’t a question.

Lance swallowed harshly, his Adam’s apple bobbing before he closed his eyes and nodded. Shiro took a deep breath, his shoulders shaking.

“Right then. In that case-“

Shiro leaned forward, reaching a hand up to cup Lance’s jaw and pull him in so that he could press their lips together. Lance let out a quiet moan, melting into Shiro’s touch. Warmth flooded through Shiro, and he pressed closer, his tongue coming out to lick across the seam of Lance’s lips. They separated without hesitation, and Shiro slid his tongue inside and along the back of Lance’s teeth. The bitter taste of black coffee slithered across his senses before he was lost in the sensation of Lance.

It was perfect.

It was, it was desperation.

Shiro pulled back swallowing, his breath coming out in harsh pants. Lance eyes fluttered open, his gaze dark and filled with lust.

“Lance, I-“

“Do you know how long I’ve been wanting to do that?” Lance interrupted. “How long I’ve wanted to kiss you but couldn’t because we were under the order of the UCMJ?”

Shiro gulped, his palms starting to sweat as Lance slid on hand along Shiro’s thigh, the other coming up to toy with the collar of his poopy suit. Shiro felt his legs spread, his cock starting to harden as lithe fingers danced lightly over the fabric keeping him contained.

It took all of Shiro’s willpower to grab Lance’s wrist and pull his hand away, intertwining their fingers instead. Lance met his gaze, blue eyes narrowing slightly as the fingers in his grip trembled.

“Was I misreading the signs? Because if so, then I’m just going to put it out there that, uh, that kiss was extremely misleading. Like, extreme sign of attraction right there and I took that as a sign that you were into this, into me.”

Shiro swallowed, closing his eyes long enough to gather his words before opening them and meeting Lance’s gaze right back.

“It’s, it’s not that I don’t want to. Trust me, Lance, I really really want to. But, we both deserve better than this. You don’t deserve to have sex only because there’s a very high chance tha-that we could die here. I don’t want this to be an adrenaline thing because I’ve been in love with you for the last year and a half that we’ve been serving on this boat together.”

And it was Lance’s quick inhalation that had Shiro’s heart sinking into his stomach, not the fact that the sub was moaning as the pressure of the however many metric tons slowly squeezing them.

“Shiro....” Lance turned his head away. “I’ve been waiting for you to grow the balls to fuck me for the past six months.”

Shiro’s mouth popped open.

“I- wh- really?”

It was actually a little embarrassing how high his voice got on that last word.

Lance giggled, leaning forward until his forehead was pressed against his shoulder. “Yep. ETR1 Iverson once caught me masturbating with a dildo I named after you.”

A whimper left Shiro’s mouth, and his hips jumped against the air before he stilled them. “Fuck, Lance, you have no idea how fucking ho-“

A shudder racked through the boat, knocking Lance out of his chair and into Shiro. Seconds later, above their heads the General Alarm began to sound. Shiro and Lance burst into action, scrambling towards the door, tripping over the papers that were now scattered across the floor.

“THERE’S FLOODING IN THE REACTOR! WATER’S COMING IN FAST! TEAMS ONE AND TWO, YOU WON'T HAVE TIME TO SUIT UP!”

Lance and Shiro made a mad dash towards the aft end of the boat. Around them, their shipmates were scrambling to their own posts. Reports were being screamed left and right, the alarm a constant screech over their heads.

Another shudder crashed through the boat, throwing Lance and Shiro into the wall. Curses left Lance’s mouth as he threw himself down the stairwell, his shoes clanging along the floor. Ahead of them, Keith was yanking at a closed hatch.

“KOGANE! WHAT’S GOING ON?!” Lance screamed, coming up on Keith’s other side to help tug at the door. Shiro stood back, knowing that too many people would make this more difficult.

“THE DOOR’S STUCK AND NEITHER OF THE TEAMS CAN GET IN! ANTOK WENT TO GO FIND SOMETHING WE COULD USE TO GET THROUGH WITH!”

Shiro cursed, turning on his heel so that he could scan the peeway. There was nothing that they could use.

Antok came back into view, shaking his head in a negative.

A crackle sounded above their heads, the alarm cutting off.

“This is Captain Allura of the USS Voltron speaking. We are unable to reach the reactor to stop the flooding. Those of you who want to try to go through the escape hatch, please muster in the chow hall. Those of you who don’t want to try their hands at survive, please start working on getting read of all confidential material. It, it was a pleasure serving with you. I have never been prouder of a crew. Allura, out.”

Silence rang throughout the ship, Lance sagging against the wall as he stared up at the speaker attached to the ceiling. Shiro took a deep breath before grabbing Lance’s hand and tugging him down the peeway. Antok moves out of their way, reaching up to pat both of them on the shoulder before he turned to gather Keith into his arms.

Shiro and Lance stopped outside of the head, ducking inside before Shiro barred the door. Neither of them spoke, drifting closer until they were wrapped in each other’s arms.

“Shouldn’t we be destroying material right now?” Shiro questioned, lifting Lance into his arms and walking forward until he was pressed against the sink counter. Lance shook his head, tilting his head up.

“Kolivan will take care of that. He knows that I’ll be busy saying my goodbyes to everyone.”

Shiro hummed, his eyes falling shut as he pressed his forehead against Lance’s. “I don’t want to die, Lance.”

“Neither do I, Shiro. Neither do I.”

The two men stayed that way, intertwined in each other’s arms as the bulkhead of the boat shuddered around them.

**Author's Note:**

> The ending is open to your decision. Did they die down there? Did they get rescued? Was there kinky sex? Who knows! That is completely up to you! 
> 
> But hey, if you want to leave a kudos or a comment below to let me know what you think happened, I would love it!!!


End file.
